


Rain Days

by dragon_scars



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_scars/pseuds/dragon_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla wasn't very fond of rain, as Laura found out quickly. </p><p>(AN ACTUAL FLUFF PIECE? WRITTEN BY RHIA? IS IT POSSIBLE? yes it is. This is my apology for being so cruel with my other fics. Sorry?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Days

There were lots of things Laura didn't know about Carmilla. Her birthday, her middle name, her favorite place in the world. One of those many things, as it turns out, was Carmilla's hatred of rain. 

She could have put two and two together, the whole being a cat thing was a giveaway, but still, it was too late. So, she had to face the consequences of their first storm while they were at Silas, and Carmilla was about ready to rip out her own hair. 

"Carm, it's okay." Laura said, walking towards the other girl, who was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her face was hidden from sight, long, wavy strands of black hair working as a curtain, obscuring her view. 

"Laura... Not the time." Carmilla said, her voice muffled by her jeans. Laura sighed, walking next to her and sitting down. There was a muted patter of rain hitting the roof, and every so often, a loud crack of thunder would make Carmilla jump again.

"Is there anything I can do, Carm?" Laura asked quietly, putting her hand on Carmilla's shoulder. She froze under the contact, but soon melted into it, leaning against Laura and letting her wrap her arms around her shaking form. 

"Stay with me?" Carmilla asked quietly, barely loud enough for Laura to hear, but she did. A small smile crept onto her face, as she whispered back, "of course". 

So, Laura pulled the blanket off of the bed and instead draped it over her and Carmilla's shoulders, working as a large cloak. "You know what we should do, Carmilla?" 

She looked up slowly, saying "What is that, Cupcake?" 

"Pillow fort."

Carmilla laughed, shaking her head. "Are you two years old?" She asked, looking at Laura with a mix of amusement and adoration in her eyes. 

"That's not a no. Can we?"

And so, that's what Carmilla did. She and Laura basically tore apart the beds, pulling the blankets and pillows off of the bed and moving them to the center of the room, using two chairs to hold the sheets up. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Carmilla said, laughing as Laura put the last pillow into the fort, making a bed out of them. 

"I can't believe you are, either." Laura said, climbing out of the fort quickly and padding away.

"Laura?" Carm questioned, pausing and listening to try to figure out what she was doing. Laura didn't respond. She wouldn't admit it, but she felt much less secure without Laura sitting next to her, and the boom of another quick pulse of thunder made her start to shake again.

"Laura...?" She asked again, feeling on edge. Just then, she popped back in, two mugs in hand. 

"I was making cocoa." She said, smiling lightly and handing one of the cups to Carmilla. 

"I think you have me the wrong one, cupcake. This is your mug." She said, reaching out to hand the blue TARDIS mug back. 

"You need it more than me." Laura said, taking a small sip out of her own plain white cup. Carmilla felt a bubble of pure joy in her chest at the thought of Laura giving up her favorite mug to comfort her. 

"Do we have any cookies left, or did you finish them all off, creampuff?" Carmilla asked. Laura climbed out again, popping back in a moment later with a plastic container of cookies in hand.

"I saved a few for you." Laura said, a nervous smile on her lips. Carmilla couldn't help but smile at just how CUTE she was. 

Thanking people wasn't in Carmilla's nature, so instead she just took the box from Laura. 

"You know, you look really good right now, cutie." Carmilla said, taking a bite of one of the soft, slightly chilled cookies. "I could just eat you up."

Laura gulped, her eyes widening from nervousness- not because she actually thought Carmilla would bite her, but because she called her cute. 

And then, Carmilla was much closer to Laura than she had been moments ago, and Laura was moving closer towards her, too, until finally they were kissing. Their mugs of cocoa were forgotten on the floor feet from them as Carmilla backed Laura up until she was lying flat on her back, Their lips moving against each other's delicately but passionately. Laura tangled her hands into Carmilla's hair as Carmilla's own held onto Laura's waist, thumbs rubbing circles into her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"I'm just saying, it really doesn't make any sense that- oh."

Laura shot out from under Carmilla, eyes wide as she looked over at the door, where LaF and Perry stood, eyes wide. 

"Do you need something?" Carmilla asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she sat up, trying to fix the mess that was her hair.

"We were coming over to see if you still had power, since some of the campus lost it. I see that you clearly still do, we'll just be leaving then." Perry said hurriedly, grabbing LaFontaine's hand and dragging them back out, closing the door behind them.

"Well, that was... uh... something." Laura said awkwardly, looking over at Carmilla nervously.

"Yeah, something." Carmilla said, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect this to mean that I'm not totally going to continue killing you all with terribly cruel fanfics. It just means maybe sometimes you shouldn't hate me for it.


End file.
